1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
2. Background Art
In a solar cell module, solar cells are arranged in a predetermined direction, and the adjacent solar cells are electrically connected to each other by wiring members. Patent Literature 1 discloses a solar cell module having circular solar cells electrically connected to each other by a wiring member. In Patent Literature 1, the solar cells are connected by a single wiring member.